


Too Much

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Love Confessions, Overprotective, Reader Insert, Teenaged Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible to love too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

You walk into the lair with your arms crossed and an annoyed look on your face, followed by a nagging blue-masked turtle and his brothers. Leonardo was complaining about how you were, yet again, too reckless on patrol. You eventually learned to tune him out.

"- I mean seriously, you're gonna get yourself hurt one of these days! Mikey has better impulse control than you!" You could hear the younger turtle protest in the background, "You need to learn better control an- Are you even listening to me!?" That caught your attention.

You paused for a moment, "Not really.".

"Y/N!".

"Can you blame me, you do this every time we go on patrol." You mumbled with an agitated snort.

The others soon dispersed to their usual areas, leaving only you and Leonardo.

The leafy green turtle huffed, "I wouldn't have to if you were more careful." He said before leaving to go to his room.

You clenched your teeth in annoyance. Why did he care anyway? He is leader n' all, but he never nagged at Mikey or Raph who are just as reckless as you. Why is he paying so much attention to you? He never gets like this when you're just hanging out. 

You walked over to the couch and plopped down, still very irritated. When you two are just hanging out or training, he's so cool. But when on patrol or missions, he always says that you gotta be careful or something bad will happen, or to make sure that you're with him when you gotta split up. Part of you wants to be flattered that he wants to make sure you're okay, but you're just annoyed that he's treating you like a little kid.

It especially bothers you since, well, you really like him. You've always had liked him, before everything went wrong, before he got seriously injured by the Shredder. Those months where he was in a coma were the worst months of your life. Ever since you got New York back from the Kraang, he's been so serious. He has experience so much throughout the whole thing, but that's no reason to patronize you so much. 

You would be lying if you said you didn't miss the old Leonardo. The dorky Leo that was afraid to go into public restrooms because of what his father said. The Leo who was too soft at times. But despite his change, you still loved him. You would do anything for him, even if he did annoy to no end when you guys went out on missions or on patrol. He was still a great friend.

Besides, you just had poor impulse control. But that's not your fault! You're just a teenager, a reckless teenager. Okay, maybe it's a little bit your fault, but that's still no reason to get nagged all the time! You're gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all. You're going to find out why he picks on you.

With that thought, you jumped to your feet and headed straight for Leo's room. Part of you wanted to stop and just go with the thought that he just cares about you a lot and doesn't want you to get hurt. But you ignored that part and continued towards the turtles room.

You stood just outside his room, you lifted your fist to knock but hesitated for a moment. You didn't really want to disturb him, he could be meditating. You shrugged it off and knocked on his door. You could hear some shuffling behind the closed door before he opened the door. He looked pretty surprised to see you. 

"Uh, hey Y/N." He said.

"May I." You asked, motion towards his room. You didn't feel like beating around the bush.

Leonardo nodded and stepped aside to allow to enter.

You slipped past him and entered, Leo closed the door and turned to face you.

"So, uh, what's up?" Leo asked, shifting slightly.

You crossed your arms, why's he acting like your fight never happened? "What's your deal?" You said with a huff.

Leo tilted his head with a bemused expression, "Excuse me?".

"Why do you always nag at me on patrols and missions n' stuff? Why do you always gotta make sure I'm with you when he split up? I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself.".

An embarrassed blush spread across his face, contrasting greatly with his green skin. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, uh, I." He stammered.

You raised a brow, "Yeah?".

"Um..." He stuttered while shifting around awkwardly. He finally gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

You uncrossed your arms, surprised. You didn't expect him to apologize. "Huh?" You said.

Leonardo continued, "I'm really sorry. I just..." He trailed off, the blush on his face spreading. "I really... Care about you, okay?" He admitted. "I don't want you to get hurt." He lowered his head to the ground, embarrassed.

You blinked, completely shocked. You never expected him to say something like this, you more expected another fight to happen or something.

"I... Don't want anything bad happening to you..." Leo continued quietly, "I'm the leader, and if anything would happen to you.... I don't think I could forgive myself." He continued, "I really just... I love you, alright! I love you so much. I don't want anything to happen to you, and ever since what happened with Karai.... I just don't know what I would do." He finally looked up to face you.

He looked like he was about to cry.

He really was still soft.

You just stood there, shocked. Then a blush tinged your face. Then the guilt. Of course, how could you be so dense? Of course he wanted to keep you safe, especially since the last girl he liked got mutated and barely maintained her humanity. Here you go, barging in his room demanding answers.

Your guilt must have been apparent since Leo said, "It's alright, not your fault at all. I shouldn't have treated you that way. You can take care of yourself, I know.". He glanced away, "You... Probably don't feel the same way at all, huh? Way to make things awkward, Leo." The turtle mumbled, chuckling awkwardly.

You shook your head and walked towards him, gently resting your hand on his cheek and turning his head to face you. "Of course I feel the same way. I've always loved you. You just get on my nerves when you get overprotective." You said with a smile before leaning to kiss his cheek, then pulling him into a hug.

Leonardo got tense for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around your waist. He let out a deep sigh of relief as he finally realized and rested his chin on your shoulder. You gently ran your hands across the cool surface of his carapace.

"... Is it possible that I love you too much?" Leo asked with a chuckle.

You smile, chuckling a bit in return, "Of course not.".

**Author's Note:**

> like how many times has this trope been written for before.


End file.
